Fall Into Me
by Lexa1711
Summary: Quinn in confusion feels the need to comfort Rachel. Some things though, she fears she will never be able to come to terms with, no matter how much others may need her to. In the end it all comes down to that one moment of courage she must face. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1: Temporary Insanity

**Fall Into Me.**

**Faberry.**

A/N: Okay guys this is my first Faberry fic and I am not sure how well it is going to turn out. Feel free to tell me I am not getting something right, or to tell me that you like what you are reading. I hope you like it.

**Chapter One: Temporary Insanity.**

There are those moments when something so profound hits you like a bullet to the chest. those moments when something you should have recognized long before then as suddenly been thrown into your sight. Almost as if you are seeing things from the eyes of someone else. It makes you question if you were the only one that was blind to this, did others around you already know what you were just realizing?

Quinn was seated in the Choir room listening to Rachel Berry sing yet another song, she hated sometimes that she was so good. That she was the best one in that room and she was going to be the one to make it. Her determination though, however annoying it may be at times, was admirable. Something Quinn knew she was jealous of. Maybe she always would be.

_What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?

My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

As the words crossed her lips brown eyes were trained on Finn, as usual. It made her want to gag at how in love they were. It wasn't that she found herself craving for Finn again. How could she want that bumbling mess of a boy back. She was glad that Rachel was the one dealing with his fumbling hands, slobber filled kisses, and that irritatingly constant confused look that was on his face more often than not. Some might call her shallow and petty, but that was not the case. She just knew that she wanted something more than Finn could ever offer her.

More than he could ever even be for Rachel.

Her gaze turned to the blond boy that she now found herself dating, she knew that she would never have the same look for him that Rachel had when she would sing to Finn. She wanted to have that look of pure admiration. A look that showed undiluted need and serenity. She needed more. She could not tell you when she became aware that what she had was not what she needed. Sure she wanted things to work with Sam, she had wanted them to work with Finn, but both of the boys were nothing more than passing. They would be apart of her past but she knew when she thought back on them the lines of their faces would not come to mind in detail. She would have to try to remember the memories that they had made, but they would be nothing that excited her to talk about. No, they were fleeting sections in the life of Quinn. The walk ins that would have no impact on her future as a whole.

There was a time when she could have sworn that Fin would be that pinnacle of her life, that they would grow into a perfect couple, then family, then whatever next. She hated herself now for trying to brainwash herself thinking that she could make things work with him. Wrong was not the word for what she was in thinking that.

Sam was nothing more than something that happened and kept happening. like a small flame running up a piece of paper. It was exciting and new, but still consuming and soon there would be nothing left. Sam would be left in the ashes.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

You made a moved and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more

Her eyes left Sam then, knowing there was a look of guilt on her face, she knew what Sam wanted her to be was not something she could give the boy. She was not his princess. She was almost certain now that she would never be anyone's princess.

Hazel eyes locked on brown. She was surprised to find Rachel looking at her now. The smallest of smiles was aimed in her direction and she fought the urge to flip the girl off for being so smug. Was she really trying to rub it in that her and Finn had found that happiness, the one that she would spend the rest of her life looking for. She felt anxious as the small Brunette went into the next part of the song. She would give her that, she knew how to bring more emotion to a song than anyone else that she had ever heard. It was as if she was reaching out and touching you with every breath and every word that penetrated those lips. Bringing chills to every inch of you, down to the parts that would never be seen.

_Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to_

Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

[Chorus]  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

Her eyes were back on Finn then and Quinn looked away, disgusted. She clapped once or twice along with the rest of the group, just so she would not be seen as bitter. Though, she was sure that most of them already saw her as so. Really she was not jealous that Finn was in love with Rachel. Why should she be when she had a great guy like Sam?

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur, she was just not in the mood to be there today, or to deal with any of them. Sam laced his hand through hers as they walked out of the choir room with a huge smile. He was so proud to be with her, she liked that about him. He was an honourable guy, but still, not the one for her. She'd wanted to call it off from the start, but she didn't have the heart to hurt him like that. No matter what the rest of the school thought, she did have a heart.

"You okay, babe?" His voice cut into her thoughts and she had to hold back from glaring at him. Instead she plastered that same fake smile that she gave to almost everyone these days and assured him that she was fine.

"Just not feeling that well today. I think I am just going to go home and lay down for a bit." She was lying of course, but she knew that she just couldn't handle smiling that fake smile or laughing at jokes she found no where near the definition of humorous.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure that you feel better by tomorrow for our date."

She cursed herself mentally, she needed to stop forgetting about their plans. Apparently the look on her face showed that she had forgotten that they had made plans to go to Breadstix and then to her house to watch some Sean Connery film, because he was pulling his hand out of hers. She really don't mind that. Frowning that little boy pout that he seemed to have down to an art, he started to speak again.

"I can't believe you forgot again. This is like the third time."

She knew that she could easily say something that would make him leave in a huff, but for some reason she found herself saying words that would make him calm down a little.

"Sam, calm down. Its not like I made other plans. I have just been busy and it slipped my mind, along with everything else this week." She laughed a little to make him smile before continuing. "I cannot wait for tomorrow."

That seemed to appease him and she was glad, she was really not in the mood for grovelling at that exact moment. Not when it was something that she really couldn't care less about. She was sure she would be going to hell for hurting this boy at some point.

"Well I have practice soon. I will see you tomorrow morning. " He smiled and she nodded before he turned and jogged in the direction of the boys locker room

She had half of her locker combination spun in when her attention was brought to the voice of Rachel across the hall talking with Finn. From the sounds of it actually, they were arguing. Her brow furrowed and she trained an ear on the two. She knew that it was not right to listen in, but they were the ones arguing in the middle of the school hallway. Plus she really didn't care, she was more interested in why it was they were fighting. Finn probably did something stupid, as usual. The boy was a perpetual mess when it came to saying or doing the wrong thing when it came to relationships. Though, he meant well most of the time. She wouldn't take that away from him.

"You almost always sing a song for a reason and you and I, we don't fit that song. Logical conclusion for me would be that you are cheating on me" His voice was hushed but she could still hear the disbelief lacing his tone. Wait, if she had not sung it for him than who?

"Finn, you are my boyfriend. You are the one I am with." She said in her matter-of-fact tone. "I am not cheating on you, and I can't believe that you would even think such a thing and question my morals like that."

"Being the one your with does not mean that I am the one you lo-" he trailed off then.

Quinn dared a peak over her shoulder and she could see his features fall as if he had been struck. She wished that she would see the brunette's face to know the look she was giving him. The boy looked devistated.

"Finn really. You need to stop over thinking this. I sang the song because I like it, no other reason than that." she paused as she reached out and put her small hand on his chest.

"Who is to say that it would have been for anyone at all. Sometimes songs are sung not for their meaning, but because they fit the person's voice, or they simply like the song. I mean We all pick songs that we know are well suited to bring out the best in our-" Trademark Berry ramble was starting and Finn interjected before she could carry it out.

"Know what, I don't even care anymore. I know what I saw..." He said through clenched teeth before stalking off.

Quinn and Rachel both watched his retreating form, both equally confused. Did Rachel like someone else? Quinn's interest was peaked then and she now watched the back of the brunette with a curious eye brow raised and a slight smirk. She couldn't determine why it was that she was happy the couple was fighting, but it put a smile on her face none the less. Yup, she was going to hell.

The smile was quick to retreat from her painted lips though, when Rachel turned and a look of sadness slowly crept onto her face. A face that Quinn decided looked a lot better with that huge smile on it. What possessed her to walk the few steps to where the sad girl stood she would never know, but there she was placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and ducking to meet her eyes.

"Hey, its okay. He will get over it soon." She offered a smile but it was only greeted with a deeper frown. It was like all the life that was Rachel Berry had left and there was just this frowning defeated looking girl left in her wake. It was like the trees in the Fall, lifeless for another season, waiting patiently for the cold to leave and life to encompass them once more. Quinn didn't like this, not like she might have a year or so ago.

"No, I am not sure I want him to be okay because I feel awful. He was right Quinn. I did sing the song for a reason."

She felt a flutter in her chest that she cared not try to figure out and she just drew Rachel into a hug.

"Well like you said, sometimes there does not have to be a meaning behind a song. And a song does not always have to be sung for someone."

Shocked at the blonde's actions she was reluctant to accept the embrace for a moment but gave in within seconds and wrapped her arms around her. Feeling their bodies flush against one another and Quinn's breath on her ear. She let go a few very short moments later and turned to leave quicker than Quinn could anyone else in the hallway the exchange most likely looked like something out of the twilight zone. But then again Quinn didn't care. She watched Rachel go and the same look the brunette had on her face when Finn left found its way onto Quinn's delicate features. Why was she so wrapped up in how Berry felt?

Please, review. I would really like to know what you all think of this? Pleaseeee? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Here for you

**Fall Into Me.**

A/N: So, two chapters on one day. Had some extra time and decided that I would give you all a little more to read. :) Though I should warn you this is only the second week of classes and as the weeks roll on I will find myself with less time to deal with. So I will probably only be able to get 1 or 2 chapters a week up. This one is a little shorter, but the next will be longer. :) Read and review, please.

**Chapter two: Here for You.**

That night Quinn found herself laying in bed with a bewildered expression on her face, still unable to get stupid Rachel Berry to leave her mind and let her sleep. Stupid Finn for fighting with Rachel and making her upset. If he had not of then she would be miles into dream land by now. Again she was questioning why she was so concerned with the brunette being upset, it was not like they were friends. On the other hand she knew that Rachel had been there for her a few times when she as upset. She even stuck around to dry her tears minutes after she slapped her across the face.

Could they actually be friends, something more than this weird relationship where they would tolorate the other when need be. Maybe that was just Quinn though, she had a suspicion that Rachel actually wanted to be her friend. Why else would she put up with the shit that the Blonde had put her through. She was sorry for actions of the past, but she knew that she could not change them. No matter how much she wanted to. Her eyes widened slightly in the darkened room, as if she were trying to see something beyond the shadows that danced across the walls. Since when did she want to fix things with Berry?

"Fuck you, Berry."

Her words were barley audible as the drifted past her lips and into the pillow that she was not clinging to. Sleep took hold of her moments later. Though she would still have the young star on her mind as she slept.

Rachel knew this day would be worse than the one before when Finn sent her a text message saying that he wouldn't be picking her up to take her to school. Rolling her eyes she did her best to keep her temper form rising to her arm and throwing the small device across the room. She would not let it bother her. Though now that she thought about it she realized that was the first thing that he had said to her since their fight in the hall yesterday. Sometimes she wondered why it was she even bothered trying to stay with him.

She knew she would be happy with someone else. However far fetched that idea maybe to her she still held on to some form of hope. She knew that was the reason she was still dating Finn, she knew that as long as she was with him she would never have the chance to talk herself into making an advance on the one person that made her heart drop just by looking at them. The one person who she was constantly trying to keep from entering her mind, and when they did she was quick to divert her thoughts to something else.

It never worked.

She leaned back against the counter in her kitchen and blew out a mass of air, she wished that it was all the feelings she had for the person that was not Finn that she was blowing out of her system. She needed this need to quiet itself inside her and stop screaming at her to work its will. She couldn't `t hurt him and she knew that if she were even to try to make a move towards someone like Quinn Fabray, then the pain that would follow that would be immensely greater than any inner turmoil that was running through her veins in the place of blood.

She arrived at school 20 minutes later and parked just as Finn was getting out of his truck. He glanced her way but looked away quickly to make it seem like he had not noticed her at all. What was his problem?

Sighing louder than she needed to she rested her head against the steering wheel. She should just go home now and avoid the awkwardness that today was sure to bring. Lifting her head when she hear a car pull in next her hers it was all that she could do not to sigh again. Quinn Fabray met her eyes with a small smile as she put the car in park. Really? She thought dryly. Of all the people to park next to her it had to be Quinn.

Her mind floated back to the encounter the two had shared the day before after Finn walked away like the Drama queen he was at times. The hug had perplexed her and lingered on her mind long after she had pulled away from Quinn's arms. She was not used to that kind of behaviour from the blonde and was sure that there were other motives to her trying to cheer her up. Or maybe she was wrong and Quinn was no longer that immature school girl that she had been at the first of the previous year.

Who was she kidding, people like Quinn Fabray never changed, and that was the reason that she was holding on to whatever littler she had with the WMHS quarterback.

With more effort than she thought should be needed she gathered her bag and pushed out of the car, just as Quinn was shutting her door.

"You still have that sad look on your face that you did yesterday." Quinn sad her own smile faltering as she looked into Rachel's eyes. God, why did she even care. She should be irritated by the fact that she cared what feelings were working their way through Rachel, but she wasn't. She jst wanted to make sure that she was okay, again.

"Well Finn is still being an ass." She said bluntly as she began to walk towards the school. Quinn moved forward the few steps and walked beside was not like her at all. Usually she would go on some long ranting explanation.

"I am sorry, is there anything that I can do?"

Rachel Stopped instanly and glared at the Blonde pointing a finger in her face.

"listen Quinn, I don't know what you are up to, or what your next plan to humiliate me is, but I want you to stop this. I am not in the mood for it and my emotions cannot handle seeing this nice side of you." she paused as her eyes got wider and she knew that she had said too much.

Quinn was just looking at her with a slightly confused, yet intrigued look on her face.

" I am sorry Quinn, but I will no longer take your bullshit. You are almost always up to something and I know this is no different. So do me a favour and just stop talking to me."

She stormed off in typical Rachel Berry fashion and Quinn was left standing there more confused than she had been in quite some time. She shook her head and started following the brunette's foot steps into the school.

Though they had 3 classes together neither girl dared to look at the other. Quinn didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to her to assure her that there were not alterior motives to her showing compassion. Though she could see where Rachel was coming from, she had been a vile person to her in the past.

By the time Glee practice rolled around Quinn had it set in her head that she was going to make Rachel see that she had changed and that she really wanted to help her with whatever it was that was causing so much turmoil in her emotions. She had not smiled all that day that Quinn had noticed and it was a foreign sight. She was supposed to be wearing that Rachel smile.

Whoa! Since when had Quinn noticed her smile? To say that all these new thoughts were messing with her mind was an understatement and she was sure that she would never figure them out. There was nothing that she could do to understand it. And if she was being honest with herself she knew that she did not want to.

Once everyone had seated themselves in the choir room Quinn stood and went to the front of the group.

Mr. Shue nodded and let her start.

"I am singing this song because someone needs to know there is more to people than what they have been in the past..." she let that linger as her eyes focused on Rachel's. Which did not go unnoticed my Finn. Who simply crossed his arms and pouted.

The first words left her lips and she tried not to focus on Rachel, who was looking at her with an expression that she could not read. She was hiding behind her wall and that fact scared Quinn, was she really that terrible that she would not accpet a helping hand.

_So you think you've got it all figured out  
Well you know you can't make it alone  
Everybody needs somebody to help them out  
And you know I could be that someone_

And if you ever get lost on life's highway  
Don't know where to go  
There's just one thing that I want you to know

Chorus:  
I am here for you, always here for you  
When you need a shoulder to cry on  
Someone to rely on, I am here for you

So you think that love is long overdue  
Tired of looking for someone to care  
Let me tell you now the choice is up to you  
But you know I will always be there

I am here for you, always here for you  
When you're needin' someone to hold you  
Remember I told you  
I am here for you  
I am here for you

So now you've got it all figured out  
And you know you've found someone that cares  
And if you ever need somebody to help you out  
Well you know I will always be there

And if you ever get lost on life's highway  
Don't know where to go  
There's just one thing that I want you to know

She never looked to Rachel once during the course of the song, but now that the last word hung in the air she dared a look and she was taken back. Tears in the eyes of the young star was not what she had been expecting to see.

"Very good, Quinn." Mr. Shue clapped along with everyone else. Everyone except Rachel Berry. There was an uncomfortable sinking in her chest that she cared not to think about.

Guys, I would really appreciate hearing what your thoughts are on this? Pretty please, leave a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Leave the Pieces

**Fall Into Me.**

A/N: I'm sad more of you have not reviewed so far. Come on guys... I will give you a cookie? :) I would really like to hear from you readers though. I kinda live for reviews. Even the simple ones.

Chapter Three: Leave the Pieces

Quinn moved from the front of the group and made sure that she didn't meet Rachel's eyes again. The tears that were brimming her eyes pretty much almost all she could take. The sinking feeling in her stomach only grew with every moment that passed. Taking her seat next to Sam she sighed as Mr Schuester started to address them asking if anyone else wanted to sing, as they were just having a relaxing week. No fun filled lesson that he thought they needed to learn. She was happy that he didn't this week. There would have been no way for her to organize her thoughts enough to take a lesson in.

"Is there anything that you would like to hear Mr. Schue?" Artie asked, giving the older man an expectant look. There must have been something that he would like one of them to sing.

"No, I think I just want you guys to sing whatever you want. You don't even have to if you don't want to." The looks he received for that last comment urged him to explain "You all have been working so hard and if you want this week to rest your voices than I am okay with that too."

A few of them looked relieved. Sam didn't, he knew that he wanted to sing, and he knew the song. There was still doubt in his suspicions though so he would wait. Wait until he knew, until he saw. It wouldn't be hard, he knew that much. Quinn wore her emotions in her eyes. When those hazel eyes were turned on him there was nothing there. She played a good role and made it believable, but he could see in those eyes, the lies that she was hiding. The lies that he knew she would thrust deep into herself and never let them surface, She was scared, and he had a clue as to why that may be.

Without making it too obvious he looked to his girlfriend, and again he attention seemed to be in some far off world He cold tell that she was thinking, seeing her brows knitted together in concentration, he eyes transfixed on the floor He would give his soul to get a peek into that head of hers It would make his life so much easier with her, if only to know what she was thinking. Who was he kidding, he knew that finding out what swam within her mind would tear at him until shreds were left.

He didn't want to face this, but he knew that she would stay because she was afraid of anything else. She couldn't be alone. If he was right that meant that she would stay with him because the person she truly wanted, needed beyond word, that person was unavailable. He hoped that he was not right. Not for his relationships sake, but for Quinn's.

She would get hurt and that was not something that he would ever want. Smirking at himself he thought that he was too nice for his own good. More than he could say for some of the guys that he knew his age.

"Quinn, I think I am going to cancel the date tonight, I am just not feeling that up to it."

Her eyes snapped up to him in question, as if she had done something wrong. She knew that she hadn't but there was still guilt running inside her, she hated lying to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, babe. I just need to get some rest. Practice killed me yesterday and I think I am getting sick."

She nodded and placed her hand on top of his, seeming to take his answer as the truth.

A crash to their left caused her to jump and yelp in surprise and drew everyone's attention. Finn was storming out of the room after having stood with more force than need be, sending the chair askew. He spared no look back and just kept going. Quinn's attention went straight to Rachel, her eyes were brimming with tears and her lip quivered slightly. She held it in well though.

Seeing everyone's question filled looks she shock her head and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, he's just cranky today and upset with me for some reason."

Sam knew himself and Quinn were the only ones that noticed the glance the brunette cast on Quinn's for the shortest of seconds. He knew then that there was no doubt about what he had been thinking. There was something between them, if not both than there at least was on his girlfriends side. His head fell back and a sigh escaped him. Every fibre of him was screaming to not do this, to let her stay out of guilt.

That was not who he was though. He needed to let her go. Even if she wouldn't go for her feelings, at least he knew that he was not the thing that was holding her back from the one thing that she wanted.

He waited until all the chatter about Finn and questions concerning his storm out subsided and walked to the front of the room without a word said. They all seemed to know that it was time to be quiet and listen to what he was about to sing.

"When you're ready Sam."

His only response was a nod of his blonde head and a small smile.

Quinn didn't like that smile coupled with the look he was sending her way. She knew what he was about to do and knew that he as not sick at all. Everything seemed to leave her in that moment, she couldn't even feel bad about the fact she was about to lose her boyfriend. Through song, at that.

He grabbed hold of a guitar and threw the strap over his shoulder. She knew the look on his face was a defeated one and she wanted to badly to feel bad for being the cause of that in him. Being the one that made his eyes sink into sadness, but she couldn't. There was nothing in her that felt for him.

She hated herself in that moment. She was hurting a great guy, and being a coward over the one person that she did feel for. When did this happen, when did she become afraid and scared. It was not her, but then again, she knew now that anything she had thought was love before this, whatever it may be with Rachel, was not love. The only person she had ever truly and completely loved was Beth. But that was different. Romantically she had been so wrong that she was terrified to actually feel love, and the pan that it could offer, should it not be returned.

The first strum made her look back to Sam, she had not been aware the her eyes had diverted from the blonde boy. His eyes were boring into her own, as if he were seeing beyond her, and into feelings that should feared she would never understand.

_You're not sure that you love me__  
__But you're not sure enough to let me go__  
__Baby it ain't fair you know__  
__To just keep me hangin' 'round_

Everyone in the Glee club including Mr Schue turned to face her as soon as the first sentence passed his lips. There was no denying what this song meant for the blonde couple. Some were offering looks of concern while others were questioning. She knew they assumed that she had done something to wrong Sam.

She fought the urge to leave the Room knowing she needed to stay to hear the song, he needed to do this and who was she not to listen when it was all her fault that they were breaking up. She could have tried more, despite stupid feelings for Berry. Feelings that she had yet to figure out. Would she ever?

_You say you don't wanna hurt me__  
__Don't want to see my tears__  
__So why are you still standing here__  
__Just watching me drown_

Her eye brow raised, her lips slightly ajar as she drew in a breath. There were tears threatening his eyes, She hated herself all over again.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine__  
__Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine__  
__Just take your love and hit the road__  
__There's nothing you can do or say__  
__You're gonna break my heart anyway__  
__So just leave the pieces when you go_

_You can drag out the heartache__  
__Baby you can make it quick__  
__Really get it over with__  
__And just let me move on_

As Hard as it was she kept her eyes glued to his, and tried to ignore the looks that the rest of them were throwing back and forth between Sam and herself. She wanted nothing to do with explaining to them what was really going on. She knew they would press, but they also knew she was stubborn.

Maybe her attention was focused to much on Rachel at all times because she could of sworn that she heard her intake a breath. Looking to Rachel and then back to Sam she was surprised to see him looking at her, singing that part to her.

He couldn't know, no one did! She didn't want anyone to know her secret. It was hers and hers to keep if she so see fit. How? Now she was feeling something and it was pure fear and the thoughts of the people around her, mainly the brown eyed star off to her right. She may have something to be guilty about but it was a feeling, nothing had been acted on or even spoken of! Why then, did she feel the need to beat herself up. He was hurt after all, and she had never wanted that to happen.

_Don't concern yourself__  
__With this mess you've left for me__  
__I can clean it up, you see__  
__Just as long as you're gone_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine__  
__Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine__  
__Just take your love and hit the road__  
__There's nothing you can do or say__  
__You're gonna break my heart anyway__  
__So just leave the pieces when you go_

_You not making up your mind__  
__Is killing me and wasting time__  
__I need so much more than that__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine__  
__Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine__  
__Just take your love and hit the road__  
__There's nothing you can do or say__  
__You're gonna break my heart anyway__  
__So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Leave the pieces when you go__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__Leave the pieces when you go__  
__yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__Leave the pieces when you go_

The room held a baited breath, all seemingly waiting for Sam to say something. Not wanting to explain himself to her in front or a room fool of people, their friends or not, he did the only thing to avoid questions. Sam Left.

Mercedes looked at her with a huff, "Girl, what did you do to that boy?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no answer to give. The truth not being an option. Who was she kidding, she didn't even know the truth yet. Closing her mouth and eyes against the tears she sighed and shrugged.

"I wish that I could tell you, up until he sang that, I was under the impression that everything was good between the two of us."

"I'm sure." The diva said sarcastically. In her eyes Quinn must have done something to hurt the boy, all she did was hurt people and why should this time be any different. Yes she was her friend and she would defend her to the death, but she also knew how the ex- Cheerio could be.

"I swear to you I don't know what is wrong with him." Okay maybe that was a lie, she had a slight idea. But she had no clue how he would even know something that she had not yet admitted to herself.

Everyone else started in on her then. Saying that Sam was not the type to just leave someone. And that his choice in song must have meant that she was hurting him in some way or another. Mr Schue would have normally put a stop to this, but he had left the room after Sam, probably to make sure that he was okay.

"Guys! Stop, can't you see how upset she actually is?" Rachel was standing at her side now. Sighing internally she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Really right now you decide to come to my aid and defend me when they are some what right. And its all for you. Yup, Good job Fabray. She thought dully as Rachel's hand fell onto her shoulder. Everything left her mind and she pulled away as nicely as possible.

"Rach, its okay."

"No, its not!" Her eyes were full of passion and Everyone in the room at that moment knew when Rachel Berry got that look in her eye, you were not going to win at anything against her.

"Whatever I am leaving." Santana said grabbing Britney's had as she stood, who followed her with a smile.

Quinn looked to Rachel, and she knew that her hazel eyes were full of question.

Okay guys, there is another one, I hope you enjoyed it. Review now? Please? I will give you a virtual cookie :)


End file.
